Second Chances, New Begininngs
by xSapphire-Catx
Summary: After an encounter with Vlad Masters Sam finds out that she has fallen in love with him and decides to move in. After a while they encounter a few surprises that include Danny, Dani and several others. Rated M for later chapters. R


Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom

Prologue

Sam Manson was on her afternoon jog down the streets of amity park, the day was dull...it was over cast...It may rain any minute...that didnt worry the Goth girl as she ran. She enjoyed the scent of distant rain...the streets where quiet with the occasional car passing. Unbenonuced by her a black limo was parked across the way, it's occupant watching her.

She continued jogging, she has her iPod in her ears playing songs of Marylyn Manson, HIM and a few others...She jogged past the limo still unoticeing it...her pony tail bobbing up and down with her every step.

The passenger looked towards her direction, slightly smirking as he watched her slender body move to the music as she jogged. He licked his lips and grinned. _I'm starting to think I went after the wrong girl._

Sam stopped at the corner of the street, panting. She stretched her arms and wiped her brow on the back of a black sweat band on her forearm. She looked up at the sky as she noticed a slight weather change,,,, rain started to spit down.

Vlad Masters saw his opportunity as the rain became heavier and he transformed into Plasmius. Now's my chance. He went intangible, sneaking up behind Sam and grabbed her.

She gasped and screamed

"AAHH!!!, WHAT THE HELL!!!" she shrieked in terror

Vlad clams a cloth over her mouth. Sleep my dear.

Sam struggled trying to scream into his hand before her purple eyes closed and she fell limp against Vlad's masculine body.

Vlad lifts her up bridal style and carried her back to the limo. Drive, he calls to the ghost driver as he holds Sam slender form in his arms.

Sam had no idea that Vlad had taken her away, she didnt get the chance to see her attacker. She lay limp in his arms as the limo drove towards his massive mayors mansion up in the mountains...just outside of Amity Park.

Vlad floated into his mansion, up to one of the guest rooms and lay Sam's sleeping form on the bed. Rest now, my dark rose. He pulls the sheets round her and exits the room.

After a few hours or so, Sam opened her eyes slowly and groaned*

"Ahhgn...where am I?" she whispered and looked around the big room and noticed her self in a massive king side bed She sat up and rubbed her head.

A maid enters carrying a tray with vegetable soup, rolls and water.

Glad to see you're awake Ms. Manson, she greeted.

Sams eyes widened

"Uhh...Thanks?...Uhmm...Where am I?" she asked

The maid sets the tray in front of her, In the master's mansion. He shall be pleased to know you are awake. She exits the room.

Sam felt a cold sensation wash over her forehead...she picked up a spoon and looked at the soup then scoped some into her mouth and sipped it.

"Ohhh...this is nice" she moans to her self as she hadnt eaten yet

The maid approaches Vlad's study. Sir the girl is awake, she reported to the billionaire.

Excellent, thank you Maria, replied Vlad getting to feet as Maria bows and exits.

Sam nibbled on a roll, the soup was finished...once she finished the cup of water and bread she set the tray aside and she looked around the room in wonder

"Masters mansion?" Sam said to her self....

"Why the hell am I here!!" she said in alarm when the name struck her

Vlad approached the room and entered. Well, hello Samantha, he greeted to her.

Sam gasped

"What the heck are you doing here!!" she said in alarm

She pulled the blankets up over her chest up to her chin and gave the elder a look of death.

Vlad sways into the room and sits on the bed beside her. I've brought you here for a purpose my dear Samantha, he said looking into the Goth girls eyes.

Sams eyes widened as he aid this.

"W-what purpose?.." she shuffled backwards and her back came in contact with the head board

The older halfa leans in against her. You see my dear, all my years of chasing after Maddie have been fruitless and I realised she's no long the girl I fell in love with so long ago.

"A-and what do you want with me?" Sam froze as the older male came closer.

Vlad places his hand on the bed rest. Guess my dear girl, he spoke with a gaze in his eyes.

Sam gasped as panic arose in her.

"B-but but.....I..Im too young for you!"

Vlad lifts her chin. Some woman have married men twice their age and their relationships have worked out. I'm not some pervert looking for a good time, I'm a man who's only seeking the love of a unique woman, he said with truth.

Sam flinched when he rose her chin, she swallowed hard.

"I-I know...b-but...I dont know what to say.." Sam stayed still.

In time, my black rose. In time you will learn to see the man behind the monster, Vlad replied with a smile.

"Your my best friends enemy," Sam gripped the blankets

Ah but you see my dear if I had used my head years ago and stopped chasing after Madeline, he and I wouldn't be enemies, Vlad pointed out.

"I guess....but...what do you want with me?....I cant be your lover...Im too young, stuttered Sam

When you are ready my dear, I will take you but do wish to return to a place where no one but Daniel and Mr. Foley understand you? he asked.

Sam thought for a few seconds "Well...Not really..." she looked away

"I just wish more people understood me!....Its so frustrating!" she growled and gripped the sheets.

Vlad takes her hands in his. You can be yourself with me as well, he aid honestly then chuckled. Truth be told I like the spunky side of you.

Sam blushed, she never realised how sweet Vlad was...nor that his hands were as soft as they were.

"Well...I guess I can give it a whirl.." Sam said quietly

He strokes her cheek. I will not harm you. When you are ready, just tell me, tilts her chin and brings his lips to hers.

Sam closed her eyes and tensed up as his lips touched hers. She relaxed a little as his lips pressed against hers gently....they were soft and tender...Sam never knew he would be this gentle...she placed he hands on his thighs and kissed him back gently.

Vlad softly smiles them brakes the kiss, licking his lips.

Sam opened her eyes and looked into his dark blue ones. she took her hands back and placed them in her lap then she looked away.

What troubles you my dear? Asked Vlad looking at her.

she shook her head

"Nothing..." she looked back up into his eyes

"Its just...I never had a...uhmm...boyfriend before" Sam said in shame.

There's no need to be ashamed me dear, he spoke softly stroking her hair.

She flinched when he stroked her hair, then she placed a hand on the back of his and rubbed her cheek in the palm of his hand.

No man can ever truly understand you the way I do, my dark rose, he whispered, caressing her cheek.

Sam smiled then kisses him gently

"Ill be your dark rose..." she whispered

I promise never to let anything happen to you. You can defend yourself but when things too hard for you I'll always be there for you, whispering to her as he holds her close to him.

"Thanks" she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.....she never knew he was this comforting and kind...was he up to something?...at the moment none of that mattered...she felt safe.

Vlad held her close, stroking her face. He made a vow to protect her and intends to keep it.

She pulled away from him and pushed the blankets off of her*

"I...uhm...gotta go..." she said as she shuffled over to the edge of the bed

Vlad quickly grabbed her wrist and kissed her deeply. Think about my offer and give me your answer by the end of the month, my dear, he said then let go of her wrist.

She gasped and gave a nod as she held his hand and squeezed it then ran out down the hall way and down the corridor.

She stumbled down the stairs and flew out of the front door to return to her home.

Vlad looked out the window and watched her leave. It will be your choice to make my dear, he whispered before returning to his work.

Sam ran back to her house and ran into the front door in a hurry, she opened it and ran up to her bed room. She slumped onto her bed face first thinking of past moments...thinking whether to accept Vlads offer or not.

xxx

A/N: This Fic is based on a RP I did with a friend. We thought of trying different pairings to see what happens.

Until next time - R&R.


End file.
